Guildart's lost child
by Girlwithnosoul
Summary: Aki Clive had no intention of joining the guild of fairy tail.However after helping team Natsu, he ends up meeting the family he never intended to meet. It doesn't help that a certain blonde s-class mage keeps pestering him! However Aki's past is surrounded in darkness and he isn't exactly who he says he is...Can Fairy tail save him from his past but more so...Himself?
1. Mysterious figure who saves the day

"Did you see those fairy tail mages?"The figure by the tree twitched slightly at the mention of a magic guild

"what could they be doing here? No one could possibly afford to request them!"exclaimed, the old man confused.

"Unless"Chirped another "HE hired them?"The figures eyes they hadn't been in this town long, he knew exactly who they were talking Duke of the town was the one they had been talking about and the only one who could possibly afford their services.

 _So this is his answer huh?_

A smirk crept up his wizards hadn't been expected but they wouldn't be a problem. He had his own job to fulfil, and he would be damned if those fools from Fairy Tail stopped him. The Duke was going down…

"Well its about time you finally arrived! I'm in a dire situation"Lucy couldn't help but find herself dislike the about him rubbed her the wrong it was the snooty attitude of the rich she had grown up was a tall man older man with dark blonde hair that stuck out same could be said for his mustache, it was strange, how his hair could look so properly trimmed and unruly at the same eyes were covered by his blue spectacles.

Erza bowed her head

"I apologise sir… we arrived as soon as we could"She said stiffly, before glaring at natsu and gray who she could have sworn were glaring at each other.

"Hmph, I hired you because you are the best, so you best not disappoint me"He snapped, taking a puff out of his cigar, much to the annoyance of Natsu.

"Of course sir"Lucy replied. "We Fairy tale mages will do out utmost to carry out the task required of us."Lucy curtsied slightly and Natsu would have yelled how werid she sounded when he realised that Lucy's past was coming to play here.

The man glanced at the lightly dressed blonde

"Well I can't say much to your attire but at least you know how to address someone of my standing"Lucy held onto the smile on her face the subtle insult, and listened to the man as he discussed his to him, he was in need of bodyguards, as he had heard that he was being targeted by a powerful Erza and Lucy couldn't help but feel something was off with the duke. They couldn't put their finger on it, but heck maybe you should it call woman's intuition…

So that's what they did, not leaving the mansion, they guarded the ,almost all of duke had told them not to go the basement under any circumstances.3 days passed with no significant event that moment they were reporting to the duke.

"You fools must not let your guard down! You must protect me with your liv-"His lecture was interrupted by the ceiling just in front of them coming crumbling down.A figure covered in a dark cloak casually stood up and begun to dust his clothes of the rubble.

"Finally! I was getting bored" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles "This should be easy! Its only one guy"

"Natsu, stay on guard"Erza mage turned towards them.

"Let me guess, your those stupid fucking mages"

Gray frowned

"Who are you calling stupid huh? You're the one outnumbered"

The figure laughed coldly, though made no move to attack them.

"Firstly you're the one stripping"Gray looked down and gasped as he realised that once again he had involuntarily stripped.

"Secondly you don't even know who you're protecting...So I suggest you move out of my way, before you kids get hurt"

All of them frowned

"WE AIN'T KIDS!"

"Fools! Stopping chatting with the enemy and get rid of him"

"Scared Duke? I wouldn't have happened if you had met my employer's demands. They were sent to you one week ago, so now I ensure you do so"

"What demands are they you scoundrel!?"Erza yelled, annoyed at the figure but also the lack of information they seemed to have.

Natsu was getting incredibly impatient and before anyone could stop him he charged towards the figure, his fist aflame.

"WAIT NATSU"Lucys plea fell on death ears as he went to hit the to everyones surprise, the figure simply grabbed his hand, and his magic almost broke apart, the flame disapearig against Natsu's will.

"What the-"Before Natsu could even respond, the figure had kicked Natsu in the gut, sending him towards Gray, and then the pair crashed into the wall, a large dent indicated exactly how strong this figure was.

"NATSU! GRAY!"Lucy turned to face the figure and held out one of her gold keys, but Erza's hand signalled her to stop

"You're pathetic"The figure sneered "Helping a scumbag like him, you make me sick!I'm freeing the prisoners and I won't let bastards like you get in my way"

Erza had raised her sword when he had insulted them, and Natsu and Gray narrowed there eyes at the insult, but It was lucy who frowned

"Prisoners?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DESTROY HIM"

"You really are clueless, the man you are protecting has all the young women of this village imprisoned in his basement, as well as taking what little money the townspeople employers demands are are to release the prisoners and hand yourself over to the magic council after you return what you have stolen"

The Duke was extremely flustered at this point, and shakily pointed at the figure.

"Y-You You're lying!"

The fairy tail mages frowned.

"How do we know you're not lying"Gray narrowed his eyes, not sure who to believe

"You don't"And with that the figure jumped high into the air, heading straight towards…LUCY?!

"LUCY!"Grabbed round the waist Lucy was lifted over the figures shoulder, much to the horror of her team mates

"LET LUCY GO!"Natsu charged towards the figure only to was immbolized and couldn't reach her keys in the position she was thankfully the grip she was in wasn't she was confused as to why she had been suddenly been taken hostage.

"Hold on"The voice murmured softly, unsure as why she was listening to the man, she grabbed his cloak as he jumped.

"Crushing evil-Spreading the truth!"His leg began to swirl with an aura of dark energy

"FULL CRASH!"The next thing Lucy knew she was after floor, she felt the air whoosh past her, and she couldn't help but scream as they could no longer hear the crys of her nakama now , and it seemed like they would fall forever, though they finally reached the first thing she noted was the rank smell that dwelled around was dark and damp, and lucy couldn't help but feel afraid in this cold isolating she was free she jumped away from the figure and held up her golden key.

"Where are we? Why did you kidnap me?The figure didn't answer and instead, lucy heard him sigh.

The figure sighed

"We are in the basement, and I didn't kidnap you… lets just say you're doing me a favour."Lucy frowned at this, but when the figure lit the candle , the glow of the dank basement revealed cold iron bars, and like the figure had said, before Lucy's eyes were the fearful eyes of young women and even some young girls, one girl probably about 5 years old gazed at lucy with fearful blue eyes as she clung onto a older woman.

She reacted on instinct, and called out Cancer, who quickly cut the bars, the clattering of the bar made a few of them flinch.

"Its okay, we're here to help y-"

CRASH!

Screams came from the girls as the wall inches away from the front of the cells broke apart, and Natsu came flying through, along with Happy and 's fist a flame wasn't exactly helping to soothe the scared prisoners either.

"LUCY W-!"

WHACK

Natsu nursed the bump on his head and narrowed his eyes, expecting to see the figure infront of him but instead found Lucy looking at him in annoyance

"OI LUCE WHAT WAS-"

"Be quiet!"She snapped "Can't you see your scaring them?"Natsu blinked confused but then noticed the girls looking at them uneasily

"What the"Gray gaped, realising that the figure had been telling the truth! He found himself getting angry at how stupid they had been, and how if this figure hadn't come, they would have protected that bastard and left, not even knowing what was happening. It made him sick that they had even stayed here 3 days, and hadn't even noticed

So without a word exchanged amongst them, Lucy reassured the girls that they were mages and were there to help them. When lucy looked for the figure she realised he was nowhere to be seen…

Though Lucy didn't have her monthly rent money due to them not completing their job, the sight of the Duke knocked unconscious and being dragged away made a smile crept across her had assumed her redheaded teammate had unleashed her rage on the duke, but erza had frowned at this. She had left the duke tied up, and come to find them…So lucy could only assume that it had been the cloaked figures doing…

Another reason why a smile was present on her face was the reunion of the and wifes, parent and of joy were all around, but it was then when she noticed a small boy talking to the cloaked figure.

"Thank you so much mister, but are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"We agreed on the payment before. Do you have what I asked?"Lucy couldn't belive her ears, and her teammates who had also being listening to couldn't believe employer had been….A CHILD? And much to her surprise the boy took a clear bag of rice balls out of his pocket and gave them to the figure.

"T-there the first ones I've made, s-so I'm s-sorry if there bad."The figure ruffled the boys dark hair

"Its your dream to be a chef right?"The boy blinked in confusion and nodded.

"Then this is the first step to your dream right?" the boy once again nodded.

"Then this Is plenty as payment, its something priceless ya hear?" and before the boy could say anything the figure turned around , his ragged dark cloak float gently in the wind, and lifted his hand in a way of good bye that reminded the fairy tail mages of someone… but before lucy could stop herself, she found herself following the figure much to her friends surprise.

"Wait!"The figure, still holding the bag of rice balls paused, and noticed the busty blonde behind him.

"What do you want?"The figure had lost that warm tone that he had spoken to the boy with, and instead spoke to them in monotone.

"I just wanted to ask you… who are you?"

The figure paused, and then with a sigh, pulled back the hood.

"I'm Aki Clive"

Before them was a man, who they couldn't help but think resembled a certain his grey hood covering him,Dark eyes bore into theirs, and looked at the mages unimpressed, with a scar underneath his right eye. Messy bright auburn hair was tided in a long ponytail was what grabbed their attention the couldn't help but think that the man had somewhat of a femine face, that was tanned with freckles lightly dusted across his was so busy admiring his features that it only clicked what his name was when lucy spoke.

"Your name… Aki Clive"Erza pondered his name but it was Natsu that exclaimed excitedely

"YOU'RE A YOUNGER GILDARTS!"Gray sighed in annoyance

"Baka, can't you see that its gildart's son!"

"What did you just say icicle breath?" he squared up to gray, with gray doing the same

"I said Flame head, that-"

"That's right"Aki spoke nonchantly "The man called Gildarts Clive is my father, or so I was told."

"The resemblance is quiet uncanny" Erza muttered, with lucy nodding agreement. Aki must had inherited his femine face, his slighty tanned skin and his freckles of his mother, but other than that, aki had inherited most of his characteristics from gildarts.

"Are we done now? I've got places to be"Aki snapped, slightly disturbed about how the mages were gazing at him.

"You have to come with us to see gildarts! I bet he hasn't seen you in ages!"Natsu grinned, with happy nodding in agreement

"Aye, he never mentioned you before!" the Aki frowned at this, and lucys eyes widened.

"Don't tell me… you've never met him?"Aki shifted his gaze to lucy, which she couldn't help think was cold, but also was quiet sad.

"Then you most come with us! Cana will be thrilled to meet you too!"Erza declared

Aki narrowed his eyes

"I have no intention of going anywhere with you, or meeting that old mans wife"

"Cana ain't his wife, she's his daughter. And your sister"He noted that a glimmered appeared momentarily at this, but as quickly as it appeared in his dark orbs it quickly vanished.

"Half -sister" He spat "and I've already said that I wasn't going with you."

"EH!? But you could join the guild too!"Natsu whined, only for aki to scoff, unimpressed at the idea

"I ain't joining some guild-

"But we ain't just any guild,We're Fairy Tail! The number one guild"Natsu interrupted

"It's not my sort of thing, I'm a mercenary, a traveller, thanks but no thanks"Aki turned to leave, the mages having lost his battle of persuasion, but he felt his blood run cold when the blonde spoke

"You owe me"Aki cursed under his breath

"Lucy?"Erza questioned

"When we were in that basement, you said I was doing you a favour. So you owe me one"Aki turned back around, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I did say that…"He trailed off "So what are you suggesting exactly?"Lucy was momentatily surprised he hadn't coldly brushed her off or tried to pretend he hadn' made her realise that Aki wasn't a bad guy if he kept his word like that.

"Then I'm asking you to come with us to magnolia to meet you Cana and Gildarts."Aki looked at her smile with susipicion.

"…That's it?"Lucy smiled

"Of course! If you get there and don't want to join, then you can leave again, I just want you to meet your family"Aki noticed that the blonde had sadness in her eyes as she spoke those words, and he groaned in annoyance.

"….Urgh Fine, but after that I don't owe you anything, got it"Lucy nodded, as erza smiled, Gray nodded, impressed by lucys quick thinking and natsu cheered, exciteded to see Gildarts expression when he met Natsu was itching for a re match with the son of gildarts


	2. The Father, The Son and the Guild

Aki regarded the group before him on the train, as he munched on his obvious weren't going to be great for the boys first try, and from the loud crunches, they were more like hard crackers then finishing one and saving the rest for later,he allowed his attention to drift to the group.

The pinkette, who he had learned was Natsu Drageneel, was currently in a semi –conscious state, due to his supposed travel seemed to Aki like an idiot, who only seemed to rely on red head Erza Scarlett seemed more level headed, but after watching her devour a strawberry cake, Aki was reconsidering Fullbuster seemed to be Natsu's rival? He had a strange habit of striping, and was very quiet, which Aki blue cat, happy was currently asleep in the arms of the last member of their Heartfillia. Something about her seemed to draw others in, like she was… warm mentally not like he needed to concern himself, as soon as he met the old man and his sister, they wouldn't want him around and he could get on with his life.

"So Aki, you never answered me before"Aki turned his attention away from the window and turned his attention from the window, as he waited for her to continue

"Why did you kidnap me"Aki turned back to window, and lucy thought he wouldn't answer.

"You seemed… the most about you just emits this sort of light…"Lucy felt herself blush in her embarrassement.

"Sides"Aki added "The stripper was werid"

"OI"

"Pinky would have tried to bite me"

"Urgh"

"And cake devourer over has too much armor"

"…True"

Lucy giggled at this, and she could have sworn that his lip twitched, but she assumed it was her imagination.

The train journery went by too quickly for Aki and had been too long for he had ignored the groups questions about meeting his father, he was hesistant, and maybe it was apparent in some way as he felt a heavy hand on his smiled at him.

"You'll be fine" And with that the heavy wooden door of fairy tail guild opened

The guild was packed as per usual, and Cana was at her usual place, being the had escaped her father's clutches and was currently downing another drink, With Mirajane just watching her and sighing. It was then that the door opened.

"Minna we're back!"

Cana smiled as she heard her blonde friend, lucy.

"GILDARTS!"Natsu yelled for her father and she simply assumed that he wanted another re-match, but then she heard her name called by the also noted that the murmurs of the guild had died down…

"What is it n-"She paused as in the middle of the guild, next to erza was an almost carbon copy of her father. Her eyes widened and her drink was all but forgotten.

"W-what the?"Her father had come to stand next to her and was staring just as she was at the Aki made no effort to introduce himself Lucy took it upon her self to begin for him.

"Cana, is Aki Clive."The Father and Daughter combo blinked, As aki stared at unlike the touching reunion that Lucy had witnessed between Cana and Gildarts on tenru island, there was just an awkward silence.

"L-lucy y-you sure?"Lucy nodded, hoping to salvage the situation.

"That's what I was told." this point Gildarts was in full panic mode

"W-WHOSE CHILD ARE YOU!?"And like with Cana, he began to list the names of his flings, though aki interrupted him and added nonchantly

"Sylvia, my mother was Sylvia"Gildarts paused, noting the past tense.

"Was?"Aki nodded

"Yeah, she… died when I was 9."Gildarts felt his face fall as he watched looked into his matching eyes and found and hollowness within them, that sent a pain into the mage.

Aki looked at Lucy "Anyway, I've repayed you now, so I'm leaving."Aki turned back to gildarts and cana

"I'm not saying I want to play happy familes,I mean who wants some stranger intruding on your life. I've been fine alone for years now so i-"Aki didn't get chance to finish when he was the older mans chest, Aki found himself unable to move, as gildarts hugged him, his hand threading into his auburn locks.

"What do you think your d-"

"Why did you never try to find me?"Gildarts said sadly, ignoring the audience of the closed his couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, and he savoured the feeling for a moment before realisng that he had to get out of the man's grip, and leave.

"…Let go"

"Why didn't you find me!"He asked the same question again

"…Things just got complicated.I had to leave after mom died.

Sniffles and droplets of water, made Aki realise that the old man was crying

"Why did have you been alone all this time.

"Because it was easier alone. I didn't need anyone. I still don't need anyone"

The cold reply hurt Gildarts, and he tightened his grip on his new found son.

"Well I need you" Aki felt his eyes widen at felt someone hugging him from behind and he realised it was his half-sister cana, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I need you too! You're my brother after all"

Lucy smiled as Aki was sandwiched in between them, a blush on his face in embarrassment, but Lucy couldn't help but feel…That the loneliness in Aki's eyes was still there…

The guild had taken it upon themselves to have a party to celebrate the father and son pair, much to Aki's was also much to his annoyance that he was sitting by his old man on one side and Cana on the other, with members of the guild smiling and chatting to of these including an old man, Makarov.

"So son, where do you want you're guild mark?"Gildarts grinned, only for aki to frown, As guildarts chatted happily about once he joined the guild, that they could all go out as a family on missions, just the three of them.

"Pops, I think you've misunderstood, I'm not joining."Gildarts froze at this. And when Aki looked up, his old man had the face of a abandoned puppy, who had just been kicked to the curb.

"B-But y-you c-can't leave"Gildarts then proceeded to give Aki a sidewards hug.

"You- you can't leave"Aki found it hard to believe that this powerhouse of a wizard had resorted to emotional blackmail...

"Look, I'll write you letters or something"

"Letters?"Gildarts screcched in horror, and he recoilied as if he was a vampire exposed to day, and a depressing aura flooded out of him, and he muttered the words letters in went on for some time, before Aki let out a defeated sigh.

"it would be Great if you joined! I mean you can help people like that little boy!"Aki felt himself pale as Lucy told the guild about their mission,So pushing Gildarts off him, Aki made his way to the bar, aware of the stares he was getting from the 2 men at the had been told they were Laxus Dreyer and Gajeel telling the woman, mirajane to get him, a glass of water, he glanced at the pair

"What are you staring at?"He smirked

"Just thinking that you look pretty weak to be the son of hee"Gajeel chopped on his plate iron scraps.

"And your point is?"Aki asked frowned at this lack of response, and it was then that laxus spoke up

"What we're saying is you look like a girl"Laxus, being more observant then the iron dragon slayer, immediately noted his change in demeanor, He went pale slightly and he was grip on his drink tightened, his eyes darkened and he seemed to hesistat slightly when he replied

"Again… your point is?"

"I'm just saying I could beat you in a figh-"Gajeel didn't get chance to finish off his boasting as found himself flying to the back of the guild, knocked out raised his eyebrow hadn't even used any magic.

The members of the guild gaped in amazement at this, with levy rushing over to the fallen dragon slayer.

"OI AKI! FIGHT ME!"Natsu grinned, excited at the strength he had seen come from sighed as natsu rushed towards him.

"I already did, you charged at me and then lost miserably"Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I wasn't serious then"Natsu began to boast about how powerful he was, not noticing that Aki wasn't paying attention, and was crunching on the remainder of the riceballs he had received.

Natsu sniffed the air at this point and his eyes narrowed onto the riceballs.

"You still have those? Give me some!"Aki sighed and split one of the riceballs in half, ignoring laxus cringing at the cracking sound they from hearing this was having second thoughts, but at this point it was too late as Aki shoved the morsel into his immediately gaged and tried to spit the riceball (if you could call it that) out of his 's hand however still covered his mouth.

"Swallow it."Laxus could only watch, in slight amusement as natss tried to get out of Aki's death Racket from the dragon slayer gained the attention of his guildmates who laughed at natsu's finally gave up and swallowed and gulpled down the water had left looked appalled.

"H-HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT! ITS GROSS!"Aki narrowed his eyes.

"He had burnt hands"Aki muttered

"Huh?"

"He had burnt hands from boiling the rice, he must have tried a lot to make to mention that due to the duke taking their money, the rice he used was probably precious to his he got scolded for wasting the he started to give he began to cry" Aki looked at the bag of rice balls sadly.

"Maybe this rice ball was the thing that gave him that he was one step closer to being a that if he made me the village would be saved, and that he would see his mother and his little sister again."His eyes turned cold and he glared at natsu.

"You may think it tastes bad, but to me that's not whats important. To me, whats important is the feelings he put into making into don't be disrespectful"

The whole guild was silent at this, as they stared in awe at the matter was finished, Aki was about to eat the other half of the rice ball, when it was snatched out of his he noted that the lightening dragon slayer was munching on the riceball silently.

"Hmm, it ain't that bad… baka it isn't gross, its just got" Crunch "an interesting texture to it"Natsu growled at this

"I WAS GONNA EAT THAT! OI AKI GIVE ME ONE!"Aki's eyes widened slightly as she took in the pair, but then, his eyes turned back to his emotionless looked at natsu in the eye, and spoke clearly in a monotone voice

"Die"

Gray burst out laughing at this, wiping tears from his eyes as he struggled to of course ignited a fight between the noise from the fight woke the iron dragon slayer up who of course was going to retaliate against the man at the in his haste for revenge he didn't notice the blow to his chin from natsu, who been aiming for the majority of the guild joined in with the fight.

Gildarts ducked, avoiding a chair and smiled as he watched Aki trying to keep his riceballs from the lightening dragon slayer, who had a smirk on his face, that some may even call a smile…something rarely seen on said blonde mans face.

"Your son's grown up well"Makarov regarded "He's wise beyond his years"Makarov chuckled "He reminds me of someone as well,especially with that brute strength he seems to posses"Gildarts grinned, and rubbed his neck sheepishly "Well what can I say? He's my son after all"

The party had gone on till dawn, and everyone had either gone home, or simply passed out at the a note at the bar, Aki readjusted his bag and around the bodies, he spared one last glance at the father and daughter pair.A sad smile creeping across his face before he turned and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going"The deep voice under his breath he turned to see that the lightening dragon slayer was awake, his dark blue orbs pierced into his dark ones.

"…Go back to sleep."Aki hissed, annoyed at the smirk on his face.

"I asked you, where do you think you're going?" Laxus took in Aki's appearance and the note that had replaced where he had fallen asleep

"You're leaving?"Aki sighed

"Go back to sleep and just forget you ever saw me go" he turned back to the door only to pause again when Laxus spoke again, this time his voice was closer as he walked towards him.

"Baka"Aki frowned at this, angry at the unexpected insult, spinning round he turned to Laxus, only reaching,laxus' chin, Aki looked at the looming figure of the dragon slayer

"What did you say!?"Aki hissed quietly.

"I said you're a Baka"He whispered back "Why are you leaving?"

Aki narrowed his eyes in annoyance

"It's got nothing to do with you."

Laxus scoffed, his hand on the guild door, stopping Aki from opening his escape route

"I think it will have a fit if you 'll be annoying as hell"Aki sweatdropped as he imagined his old man.

"I already told him I'd write him a letter"He snapped "I'm not joining your damn guild, ya got that?"Laxus raised an eye brow as aki continued to rant

"I don't stay in one place, alright? I've made it a personal rule that I don't stick around, so why would stay here? I never planned on playing happy families, I came here to repay that Lucy was move out of my way, before I make you"Laxus couldn't help but think that the guy really did look like a girl at this was scrawny for a guy as well as shook in anger slightly and laxus couldn't help but think he was kinda cute, especially with the freckles across his nose

 _Laxus what are you thinking! He's a guy! You don't swing that way! Now focus!_

"Is that all?"Aki grit his teeth, his eyes darkening

"What do you mean is that all?! Why do you even care!"He spat " Now move out of my way"

Laxus grinned at this

"If you really wanted to leave , you would have hit me already"Aki paused at this, Laxus was didn't want to hated to admit it, but he didn't think Fairy Tail was that bad of a place, sure they were a bunch of idiots, but something about them just felt…like a he was sure he didn't he was finding it harder to dissuade himself and laxus of.

"If I killed you, your screams would wake everyone up"Laxus noted that Aki had averted his glance at this point, causing laxus' smirk to grow.

"Is that so…"Aki felt his anger blonde before him reeked of cockiness, and acting as if he was that much better then he normally calm demeanour was quickly fading.

"Will you just move already?"Aki snapped, his patience wearing thin at this point.

"Why? So you can be a coward and run away?"Aki glared, his fish clenched, trying to resist the urge to punch Laxus for the insult.

"What did you say?"Laxus ignored the dark tone and carried on.

"You're fucking scared so you're fleeing in the night"Aki in his anger at the insult aimed a fist towards the obnoxious caught his fist easily and though he had a lot of strength, laxus couldn't help but think how small his hands actually were.

"I'm not a coward! You don't know anything about me"Laxus smirked

"Then prove you gonna join Fairy Tail or run away?He leaned in closer towards the furious Aki, knowing full well that he had won.

"So what are you going to do?"Aki ripped his fist out of Laxus' grip.

"…Musclehead Bastard."


	3. Shortening the distance

"AKI!"Aki dodged the incoming man as he walked through the guild and ignored his sniffles and his cries of "Why?" It had been 3 had ended up joining the guild, though many would beg to much like his father, was always on a mission and had even taken more than one, claiming that it was easier as they we're in similar Guildarts was seen around the guild more, some thinking that he wanted to spend as much time with Cana and at least that had been Gildart's had returned back to the guild after 2 weeks, and judging by how he was heading towards the requests, it was likely that he wasn't sticking rarely did, and didn't try and get close to the others in the guild

"AKI! Don't ignore me"Aki's lip twitched as he tried to ignore his old man's whining from behind him, but his route to the request board was blocked by the large arm of a blonde annoyance.

"Ah, so the wanderer returns"Aki face was his usual calm façade but laxus noted his eyebrow twitch, the only obvious sign of his annoyance.

"Aki you're back! How was your mission?"Aki turned from one blonde to another, his dark eyes meeting her brown ones, as she sat with the rest of her team.

"…Fine."Lucy's smile faltered slightly at the one worded response,

"I see, are you off on another mission soon?"Aki nodded

"Hey Aki whats the rush?"Natsu grinned

"Yeah, Flame brains right, relax for a bit"Natsu frowned at the insult and once again the pair of rivals began to fight, which was quickly broken up by the redheaded powerhouse.

Aki at this point was staring blankly at them , when he felt an arm rest on his shoulder.

"What's up little bro?You wanna a drink?"Aki wrinkled his nose slightly at the alcoholic beverage

"…I don't drink"Cana's mouth dropped

"Not even a little?"Aki shook his head.

"W-why?"Cana had hoped to bond a little with her new found relative, and had hoped they could have a drink together, although this idea seemed very unlikely at this point.

Aki frowned as he thought of what to say

"Alcohol's a poison"Macao laughed at this with Wakaba spitting out his drink in the process of the horrified expression on Cana's face.

"Alcohol is a slow killing poison which damages the Brain, Heart, Liver, Pancreas and the immune system."Cana frowned

"Whats with the book like answer huh?"Aki sighed as he sat at the bar, with Cana next to him one paused, debating whether or not to speak, until he sighed.

"My upbringing was very strict, I had to remember all the books in the library, as well as listen to my tutor's lectures"Cana blinked slightly, as well as others who we're eavesdropping. It was hard to imagine Aki as you're typical rich boy, and Lucy couldn't help but empathise with how Aki must have felt, her father had been harsh on her studies, but nothing compared to Aki's family.

Cana noted that Aki's normal Neutral expression had darkened slightly, was this why he never spoke of his family?There was a raw pain hidden in his eyes, and though she had only recently met her brother, she felt concern fill her being.

"…what was your family like?"She asked seriously, surprising Aki slightly due to the lack of her usual cheerfulness.

Cana assumed that Aki wasn't going to respond to her question and bought her slow poison to her lips, and it was only then that he spoke.

"...They"He paused and looked at his older sister in the eye "They belong in a darkness that I don't ever want to return to"Cana felt herself frown at his cryptic answer, as well as the sad undertone in his voice that Aki normally hand with his strangely Yellow guildmark clenched and his hair covered his dark orbs.

"What do you-"

"MY TWO CHILDREN!"Guildarts had recovered from earlier and had noticed his two children getting along so well and had rushed toward them and hugged them before they had a chance to resisted but then smirked when she noted that her younger brother had gone slightly red in the was a cute kid after all.

"Oi Get off old man!"Cana screeched.

"Ah I'm so happy!"He then began to twirl his two offspring "I'm some blessed to have a daughter and a son!"Aki who had been silent during this, felt his eyes widen at this and Gildarts and Cana found themselves pushed away, as Aki escaped the was witnessed by the rest of the guild, and noted that Aki had his head was at the bar with Freed and he noted Aki's strange though might not admit it, seemed to secretly enjoy when his father hugged him and even though he would push Gildarts away, He had never done so quite as forcefully as he had just was more perceptive then people tended to give him credit for, so he noticed that Aki was tense, and his fist was you looked really close, you could see him shaking before anyone could say anything he turned away and out of the closet guild door, being the door leading to the training grounds.

Freed frowned

"I wonder whats wrong with him..."When he turned to face laxus he noted that laxus was already gone!

"Laxus-Sama!"Mirajane chuckled at this but then glanced at the back door slightly sad, as she thought of the auburn haired boy .For some reason he reminded Mira of herself. Someone who put up a front, but deep down was actually quite lonely.

Aki's trembles didn't stop as he stood there in there in the desolate darkness that had shrouded was so caught up in his thoughts he had yet to noticed the blonde that watched him in the shadows.

"Dammit"He hissed his fist involuntarily sparking with magic that only Team Natsu had glimpsed at first assumed it was some sort of lightening magic, due to the crackles of the dark energy, but then realized it was raw magic, or you could say it was energy knew this by what Aki did one of the training dummies in what Laxus thought as anger he felt his widen as the dummy was hit so hard that it was tugged out of the ground and collided into another smoke of this impact showed that just from that one punch, a sufficient amount of the dummies had eliminated, and they still fizzled with the spent magic was a loud magic, whilst Aki's energy magic had been quick and was hard to explain, Laxus thought.

After destroying more of the dummies, perhaps Aki finally left his thoughts and noted the presence of the dragon slayer.

"What do you want bastard"Laxus smirked as he walked into the moonlit light, revealing his form.

"Nothing."Aki waited for some sort of trick, but Laxus just stood and watched him, his arms crossed.

"…Spit it out 're annoying me"Again remained silent

"So you're magic… It's energy magic right"Aki frowned at him, knowing full well that was not what he was going to ask, but he nodded anyway.

"Get to the point Laxus."Laxus started to walk closer to the auburn haired boy, who suddenly had a feeling of dread fill laxus was only a few steps away from him, he smirked

"Join my team"


	4. The Kage Clan

Freed watched his blonde leader act in a way he had never seen the arrival of Guildart's son, Freed had noticed that Laxus seemed to acting well, not like took great joy in teasing the quiet male, and went out of his way to do so. But when Laxus has told them that he intended for Aki to join his team, he knew things were going to get very strange. So far his leader's attempts had been futile. Aki refused, something that was obvious to everyone. However it wasn't till Aki came back from a solo mission on this particular day, did something happen.

Aki had been on a mission in the North. It was a difficult mission, just being below the requirements for S class, but Aki had taken missions similar to this is in the past. The Guild doors had swung open, and Aki walked in, despite his usual dark hood covering his face it was obvious it was Aki due to the auburn hair that peaked out of his hood. As usual he didn't greet anyone, and it was Laxus who approached the sullen man. His large arm rested on Aki's right shoulder.

"So you're back huh?!Aki nodded as he sat at the bar. Laxus waited for the guy's usual snappy remark, that usually made a smirk crept across the blondes face, but when it didn't come, Laxus frowned, which was also noted by Cana.

"Aki…Are you okay?"Cana asked seriously her usual keg of beer all but forgotten.

"…Yeah I'm fine, Just tired" Cana raised an eyebrow at this. Aki was the type of person who would never mention if he was tired, even if he was about to fall asleep. He was the type to keep his problems to himself. The more that Cana looked at him she released that he was tense, yet at the same time seemed drained, what's more he hadn't taken off his dark hood. These sent warning bells to Cana, but before she could even react, Her father appeared out of nowhere and tackled his son into a hug. Strangely knocking the usual prepared Aki onto the floor, his hood falling off in the process. Cana gasped.

Her brother had a large bandage round his forehead, a black eye with a few cuts surrounding his right eye. His lip was split, his cheek had a large bandage on it and his nose was covered in a plaster .His eyes were weighed down with dark eyes, and she noticed a dark bruise forming around his neck, in the shape of finger prints. Mira gasped, dropping a glass in her shock causing the rest of the guild to notice the state of the powerful wizard.

"O-oi what happened to you?" Gray knew that Aki like his father was an incredibly strong mage, and he had to wonder how his injuries scowled and drank his water, his bandaged hand came into view, his guildmark covered by the first aid.

"Nothing, I was careless. That's all"Laxus frowned.

"Well that looks more than Carelessness"He snarled. "You look like you got the shit between out of you"Aki rubbed his bandaged covered forehead as he listened to Mira list his mission, confusion evident on her face.

"The requester told us that you completed you're mission with ease, and finished on the day of you're arrival, you finished it that quickly"

"Did something happen on your way back"Cana asked carefully, not wanting to upset the auburn haired man.

Aki didn't answer.

" happened"Aki was mildly shocked at the serious tone of his father, this was the first time he had seen him this this angry.

"…I ran away from the place I grew up when I was 10."Lucy felt her eyes widen at this, she had run away when she was 18, and she had found that hard. But how did that link to his injuries.

Gildarts clenched his fist

"What!"Gildarts grabbed Aki's shoulders shaking them in his frustration.

"Why didn't you come find me! Cana at least came to find me!"Aki glanced at his sister briefly,

"Unlike me, she didn't have people chasing her"He snapped

"Chasing?"Makarov echoed, not liking where this was going.

Aki seemed to regret what he had just said. A dark scowl now present across his feminine face.

"Is that who did this to you"Laxus 's silence only confirmed this.

"…It's complicated"

"How could this possibly be complicated, who are they?"

Aki turned his attention to the ice mage

"Tell us who they are, no one attacks fairy Tail and gets away with it"Aki narrowed his eyes, not even showing amusement when Erza told him to put on a shirt.

"It's personal. I don't need anyone interfering" Guildarts frowned, it seemed he was losing his temper at this point, something that was rarely seen

"Dammit Aki we're family!"Aki slammed his hand on the bar table, not seeming to care about his injuryed hand

"…Who exactly do you think is chasing after me pops, why do you think I mentioned running away don't get it, do people chasing after me are my family"He looked into his father's matching eyes

"I didn't decide to use you're surname so you'd find me.I used you're surname because its safer then using my mothers"He paused.

"My mothers name was Sylvia Kage."Freed who had been quiet till now gasped,His blonde leader raised his eyebrow in confusion

"Kage?Freed you know something?"

Freed nodded

"Not much… but the Kage Clan are a traditional family, that are famous experts in the art of shadow and illusion also are rumoured to be rarely get involved with outsiders."

Aki nodded

"They refer to themselves as Shadow Weavers"He smiled coldly and sparked his magic in his hand, those around him who hadn't witnesses his magic stared in awe.

"I wasn't born with the ability to wield the clan's magic particularly very well, which made things… difficult for me."Cana again noticed that same raw pain hidden under the surface, didn't bring it up, those her eyes narrowed in concern

"That still doesn't explain why they beat you up so badly"Lucy added softly

"…I'm the heir to the damn clan"He growled "Even if I am a failure, The family needs an official leader for appearance.A puppet"he sipped his had the feeling he was a rich boy, and his story had similarities with the Heartfillia Heiress, but how much had his family hurt him if he thought he was a long had he been running?

"Are they that strong?"Natsu had been unusally quiet as he listened to Aki's tale.

"Against me, it doesn't matter"This caught Natsu's attention.

"I'm weak against their its more like it's what I'm most afraid of"Gildarts was took a lot to admit you're fears. And you needed to know you're had been what he had taught to Natsu back on Tenrou island

He laughed again coldly

"Ever since I could remember, when I was punished, they'd use their magic on 's fucked up my head. Hence why I have no resistance to it"

Mira frowned

"They punished you with their magic?"

Aki nodded, his face an emotionless mask

"Disobedience or weakness isn't tolerated." Was his simple reply.

"Again that doesn't explain why you're you look so fucked up"Laxus growled

"Laxus!"Mira scolded, angry at how insensitive the blonde was took a sip of his drink.

"Theres a number of reason why, if you think about it blockhead"Laxus grumbled at the insult as he began to calmly list reasons

"They were pissed it took so long to find me after last wanted to warn were punishing me for my other reasons too"Cana frowned

"But if they wanted you back at the clan… why would they let you go?"Aki felt his eyes widen at this and he quickly stood up.

"Wait… they wouldn't…"Aki clenched his teeth and then quickly began unravelling the bandage covering his guild top of his hand was cut up and brusied, and he turned to Makarov

"Get this off me now"Makarov was startled

"OI what are you on about?"Natsu asked, not liking where this was going

" would you want you're guild mark off?"The blue cat ignored the pair.

"Get this off"He placed his hand on his son's shoulder

"Aki whats-"Aki brushed off guildarts arm and turned to him, anger filling his dark orbs

"They've never let me go. Whenever they find me they try and drag me "He grabbed guildarts cloak

"The fucking bastards probably followed me."Laxus had never seen the auburn haired male look so… had never thought someone could look so angry, fearful and conflicted at the same not someone at Aki's level.

Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles

"Really?I'm all fired up! Right Happy!The blue cat chorused his of his other guildmates shared similar sentiments, and Aki could feel that cold feeling of dread fill him when he looked at Laxus, and instead of determination, there was a smug grin on his face.

"Well Aki, I guess you'll be joining my team after all, we couldn't possibly let you go on solo missions with your fucked up family after you, right gramps?"Makarov chuckled

"You're right laxus, Aki from now on you're part of the Thunder God Tribe"Aki groaned, knowing he wouldn't win this argument

"…"

Cana watched as everyone around her bustled with energy, all talking about taking down the Kage Clan and how they would protect made her smile had his family backing him up, and they would be damned if they let something happen to their of family, Cana noticed her father approach Macao with a face full of thunder, that reminded her of the expression of anger he had on his face when the S class exams were could just tell.

Aki's story had angered her father greatly. And she couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever felt the wrath of the furious mage...


	5. The City of Crystals

Aki had never really gotten close to the members of the guild.

He much preferred his own space. Even the recluse gajeel interacted with the guild more than he did. He had also refused to let the smaller dragon slayer heal anything other than his face and kept his guild mark covered even though it was what he should have done to begin with.

He'd gotten too comfortable, too used to the happy-go-lucky atmosphere of the guild. And now he was paying the price. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as wooden totem dolls flew around him. He had been doing fine blocking them out, as well as Bixlow and Evergreens argument about how perverted he was and he had managed to ignore the polite chatter from the green haired mage. But Laxus's smug face was getting too much

"What are you staring at bastard?"Freed was immediately outraged.

"What did you call Laxus-sama?"Aki just scoffed

"Sorry let me that, rephrase are you staring at Bastard-sama?" Bixlow burst out laughing at this, whilst his other team mates looked less than impressed. Though Laxus didn't bat an eye lid.

"Just wondering how long you're going to sulk for. We're almost there."

Aki's eye twitched in annoyance as he remembered where he was. He was on is first mission with the thunder legion.

They were heading to Crystalia, a city specialising in crystals. All he knew about the supposed mission, was that they had to meet the requester to get information about a crystal they needed to guard. It wasn't a difficult mission and would have been probably been a simple mission, if he had alone.

Instead he was stuck with Laxus's fan club. Aki subsequently ignored the blonde next to him and turned his attention back to the window. He didn't understand the lightening dragon slayer. He didn't act like a smug bastard around anyone else! Infact he was usually quite solemn around them. So what made him so different?

Laxus seemed disappointed when the freckled male didn't snap back, the auburn haired boys dark eyes distant, as if he was in deep thought. Whilst watching the man, he noticed the golden crystal earring that hung from his left ear. He had never paid much attention to the showy ornament, it just didn't seem to fit Aki's character. It hung from a black metal that swirled the bright rock, and it almost twinkled the more he looked at it. Perhaps feeling his gaze, Aki's eyes glanced in his direction.

"What?"He snapped. "If you've got something to say, say it" Laxus narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance at Aki's tone, but instead of snapping back, Laxus let a smirk creep across his face.

"Just looking at your earring, bit showy don't ya think?" Aki didn't take the bait as he hoped, but instead he felt slightly uncomfortable as the rest of Laxus's club turned their attention to the accessory which was usually hidden behind his hood. Bixlow grinned.

"I didn't know that ya was into crystal trinkets" He laughed, much to Aki's annoyance.

"Yeah, well you don't know a lot about me" He retorted back, his patience wearing incredibly thin at this point. Evergreen huffed in annoyance, her fan covering the scowl on her face.

"And who's fault is that hmm? Honestly!"

She narrowed her eyes at the new member to the team. She would never mention to anyone but she had secretly hoped that if they ever added to team, that the new member would be female.

Sure she her guildmates by the majority of her time was spent with her male team mates. Aki was as close to a girl member as she was going to get, she mused. With his short height, doe eyes and of course girly face he could easily be mistaken for a girl. She also thought that despite her or anyone never really seeing so much as a smile on his face, she couldn't help but think that if he did smile, he was probably very beautiful.

 _What am I thinking? Of course i am much more beautiful!_ She added hastily.

Still...

The more she looked at the auburn haired mage, the less he looked like a guy...

 _Hmmm...How strange..._

The train journey soon came to a conclusion.

Aki had hardly spoken throughout the journey, but they were all silent as they walked through the streets of Crystalia, taking in the view as they went. It was a rich city, so it was understandable why someone want to steal from the place. They walked through the bustling market place to the town hall where they would meet their client, the mayor of the town.

Well. Laxus and Freed did.

Aki had simply said he would see them later and had quickly vanished within the crowd before his new team could stop him, leaving an annoyed evergreen stuck with bixlow to look for a place to stay.

As Freed and Laxus walked, freed asked the question that had been dwelling in his mind.

"Laxus-sama?"

"Hm?"

When Freed didn't continue, Laxus turned to see the green haired man looked uncertain...

"What?"Freed glanced at his leader

"Why..."He paused "Did you want Aki on our team?" To say the least, Laxus was mildly suprised. The rune mage was never one to question his had expected this from Ever or Bixlow but never Freed. Thinking perhaps he had angered the lightening mage, Freed shook his head.

"I'm sorry for asking Laxus-sama, Please forgive me rudeness... I've just been wondering."Laxus pondered Freed's question for a moment, then strangely he smirked...

"Who knows"He shrugged "You have to admit, He is pretty interesting though" Freed's eyes widened at the mischevious glint in his blue orbs.

 _Did he want Aki on the team just to tease him?_

He glanced at the smug look on the blondes face. He couldn't help but think that ever since the auburn haired boy had joined, Laxus was happier almost. He smiled slightly. Who knew that what Laxus needed was someone to tease.

It had just gotten dark by the time they had finished their meeting and the pair of mages headed into the centre of found Evergreen and Bixlow present, But no sign of Aki.

"Yo, Laxus, how'd it go?" Laxus scowled as he explained that the mayor had recieved a note telling him that 2 days from now, a dark guild was planning on stealing a large crystal, which magically powered the city.

"Did you find place to stay?" Freed inquired, only for Evergreen to be the one to scowl.

"No" She snapped "Apparently there is a festival this week, so everywhere's booked! And where the HELL is Aki?"It was just as his name was said that Bixlow noticed said mage walking towards them.

"Over there!"His dolls chanted "There" Mimicking the Seith mage.

Aki was approaching them, looking pissed off some strange reason, unbeknownst to the group.

"Aki where the hell have you been?"The brunette snapped "We don't even have a room to stay in and you've been nothing usefu-"

"I got us a place to stay"He stated blankly. Bixlow grinned at the dumbfounded look on his team mates face.

"Bwahaha! Ever you should see your face right now!"

"Shut it!"

Freed sighed, before turning to his new team mate.

"Aki-san, how could you have found a place? All the hotels are booked."Aki glanced at the green haired man.

"It ain't a hotel"He paused, as if considering whether he should tell them anything else. "There is someone who owes me a favour." And without saying anything else, he turned around, not even checking to see if the thunder legion was following him.

They had been walking for a short while in silence, when Laxus once again began his out of character teasing.

"So Aki, who is this person who owes you a favour?"Aki glanced at the blonde.

"...Someone i saved once" was his simple reply. Freed perked up at this.

"So you're saying you've been here before?"Aki nodded

"Yeah, i lived here for a few months, but then..."He trailed off and gritted his teeth, as if in pain. Laxus frowned at this.

"Your family...right?" Freed asked, seeming to understand what Aki had been reluctant to say...

Aki nodded

"I've lived in a lot of places.I stay to long, and my _wonderful_ family finds me." The sarcasm was evident when he spoke of his family.

"Have they ever taken you back? Evergreen asked. "I mean, do you always escape?"

"They've taken me back before"He began, a smirk crossed his face, but it seemed forced, sad even.

"They don't give me a nice welcome back though, You've seen the result of their greetings" The thunder legion frowned as they remembered their nakama's bandaged form. Laxus had thought his dad was bad, but Aki's family sounded like monsters, so it wasn't surprising that he had run away.

"We're here"He suddenly said.

Before them was what appeared to be a Blacksmith's workshop, and despite the late time, lights still appeared in the shop windows. Strangely, Aki didn't even knock, and turned the knob of the door, walking in as if he owned the place.

"OI Old man! Where are you?" A grunt came from behind the large counter, and after that a door from behind the counter opened.

"Who you calling old, brat?"Snapped a gruff voice.

Before the group stood a muscular had a tall build with a bandanna wrapped round his head, and a small hammer in his hand. His brown eyes glared at Aki, and the thunder legion couldn't help but notice that the man had two scars.

One went diagonally across his left cheek whilst the other, a much bigger mark started from just above his eyebrow, all the way to his chin, going through his lip. He stood in black, except for the white apron that covered his torso, covered in coal smudges.

"What do ya want kid?"He grunted, ignoring the presence of the other mages.

"We need a place to stay"The man raised his eyebrow, before grunting again.

"Fine.. Now hurry up and shut the damn door" He then turned his attention to the other mages.

"Well, you going to tell me who the hell you are? Or are you going to gawk like idiots?"Laxus didn't appreciate the man's attitude, No one spoke to him like that. He clenched his fists.

"Shouldn't you tell us who the hell you are first old man?" Laxus blue eyes clashed with tensed preparing himself, expecting a fight. Instead the man boomed with laughter.

"Well said lad, The Name's Mori."


	6. Mori the Blacksmith

After introducing themselves, the man showed them to the upstairs of the worshop, which had two spare rooms.

"Boy, your room's still the way you left it" Aki's lip twitched slight, an obvious attempt to hide the smile he had at Mori's words.

"Room?" Freed glanced at the auburn haired man.

"You used to live here?"Aki smirked

"For a bit, but the old man took me in" His tone was softer, and Laxus could tell that Aki was close to the scarred was strange to see the normally sullen male like that though.

"Anyway, I've got work to be doing" Aki huffed and Evergreen could have swore she saw the mage roll his eyes.

"I know, I'll call you when i've made your food"The man nodded, before he glanced at the blonde and the thunder legion for a moment. But then he headed back down the stairs, to his workshop.

Bixlow was the first to break silence. He grinned at Aki

"Sooo, How'd you meet him?" Aki raised an eyebrow, not seemingly impressed at his high pitch voice, a poor attempt at a girlish voice.

Evergreen simply shook her head.

"I'm equally curious...How is that you met this man?Was it when you saved his life?"Freed queried.

"It doesn't matter"He snapped "I haven't seen the guy for a couple years"

Laxus looked thoughtfully at the auburn haired mage.

"You must have been close if he kept a room for you and all"

Aki didn't say anything and instead headed towards the was tense again, and his eyes darker, but perhaps he was feeling talkative or maybe he simply felt nostalgic due to the familiar place.

He spoke again

"I suppose" He glanced back at the group, he had a frown on his face.

"But people who get close to me..Get hurt"

Laxus met his dark gaze, and understood the warning from his team Bixlow was the one to speak.

"Well, we're pretty strong."His dolls chimed 'strong' and Aki just narrowed his eyes, not seemingly satisfied with that answer.

"No matter how strong you think you are, there will always be someone who will be stronger" Aki muttered before leaving the room...

"Kid, you're cooking hasn't improved"The blacksmith grunted, as he took another mouthful of the vegetable stew in front of him.

"Neither has your attitude"He retorted. "If it's so bad, Then don't fucking eat it"

On the contrary, Laxus was surprised that Aki, could cook, as well as how good he was at it.

"Didn't say that"He glared at Aki "Don't assume things"He scolded

Bixlow sniggered as Aki returned the glare, yet before he could retort, Freed spoke, breaking up the tension between the two.

"Aki, i have to say, you're a very talented cook"Freed acknowledged, Evergreen took a sip from her beverage.

"It is surprising, for you to be able to cook so well"She complimented.

Laxus just smirked

"Who knew? Ginger here could cook"

Aki quickly turned to the annoying bastard that was Laxus Dreyer.

"I'm not ginger. Its Auburn, you damn lightening rod"He snarled, causing the blonde's smirk to falter.

"What did you call me?" It was Aki's turn to smirk

"Did. I .Stutter. _Laxus-sama?_ " Mori, who had been watching the exchange between the two carefully, put his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Brat, go buy me some more sake"Aki glanced in his direction, before quickly looking away.

It was late, and Laxus was waiting for his team mate to refuse the man's offer. Instead he simply nodded, and walked out the room, without a word. As soon as the door shut, Mori turned to the four.

"Now then...Would ya tell me how in hell's name you managed to convince that stubborn ass to join a guild, let alone your damn team with he- his bat-shit crazy family out there?"

Freed blinked, confused, noting how the man had backtracked.

"You know about his fucked up family then old man?" Mori glanced at the brunette.

"Of course I know!"He snapped, taking another mouthful of stew before continuing "I've know that kid for years."

"But he said that he'd lived here for a few months"Bixlow countered. Mori grinned, shaking his head exasperated.

"That kid."He huffed "That's some what usually stays here for a few months, before he leaves. He used to live with me..."

Laxus raised an eyebrow

"When did you actually meet Aki old man? He wouldn't tell us a damn thing."Mori glanced at the blonde,

"Well, I ain't suprised. He's never been the most talkative kid"

He paused, taking a sip from his drink.

"Found the brat unconscious outside my workshop one morning. Black and Blue and cut up he was. Kid was about 11 if I remember right."

"11?!"Freed exclaimed. Aki was 22 now, he didn't realised that this was such a old tale.

"I helped the kid out"He continued "When he finally woke up, he was scared shitless, i think"

He laughed.

"At the same time, he was trying to scare me, it was like a kitten hissing at me"Laxus grinned, as he imagined Aki as a cat. It suited him, hissing and spitting at anyone who got too close.

"I took him in, he got fed if he helped round the workshop and cooked. I can't cook for shit"

"How long did he live with you?"Evergreen asked softly, shocking herself. She never normally spoke in such a soft tone.

"Eh...About 2 years i reckon, Taught him a trade too"Bixlow's mouth dropped

"EEEH? Aki's a blacksmith?"

Mori, glanced at the seith mage, before he boomed with laughter.

"Hell no! The brat had no talent for that, ah the shit he made though!"he laughed again as he thought back to Aki's failed attempts.

"My family used to be carpenters, Aki had a knack for it. He is one of the best carpenter's I've ever seen."

Sullen Aki good at cooking and a carpenter of all things? Laxus couldn't believe this. Aki had a few hidden talents, and it made him realise that he knew very little about the guy. He vowed that would soon change.

Freed however was still confused.

"But then...Aki said he saved your life, but to me it sounds like the other way round" The smile fell from Mori's face, and he looked down into his cup.

"That's right"He finally muttered. "The kid did save my life, that family of his found him here. He went with them, in exchange for my life"He clenched his fist.

"Bastards came out of nowhere,cut me up real good.I couldn't even lay a scratch on em" A hint of sadness, or maybe regret passed by in his brown eyes as he spoke.

"I couldn't protect the kid"He stated in finality."So I want to know whether you lot can do what I failed to do"

The group was solemn for a moment. Then Evergreen spoke up

"Those scars..."She trailed nodded slowly

"Kid can't even look at me any more"

Another deafening silence followed, before he coughed.

"Anyway blondie, you didn't answer my damn question"

"Of course we can"Bixlow grinned, crossing his arms.

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team"Evergreen smirked, pushing up her glasses. Freed paused at this

"What about Team Natsu?"The brunette whacked the rune mage in the arm.

" Freed. Shut .Up. WE are the Thunder legion for Mavis' sake"Laxus sighed slightly at the argument brewing before he nodded at the man.

"You have Fairy Tail's word. Our nakama will not be harmed by those bastards."Mori nodded, and appeared to be about to say something else, when the door open.

Aki stepped in, holding bag containing the blacksmiths sake.

"OI i got your damn sake old man"Mori grinned, standing up, he went to the fridge, only to pull out a bottle of fresh sake.

"Ah, turns out i didn't need it after all, stupid kid"Aki twitched in anger.

"You're fucking kidding me"He snarled.

Mori simply took a sip from his sake.

"It can go in the fridge with the other bottles"He gestured to the bottles that lined the inside of the fridge.

"One day, i am going to kill you! You damn old geezer"

They managed to get through the rest of the meal without murder being committed, and the thunder legion slept peacefully apart from Bixlow's snoring. That is all except for one member, who never really slept very well.

Finally giving up on the idea of sleep, he made his way down the familiar creaking stairs, to the kitchen, he filled a glass with cold water, all around him was a deafening silence. Something he rarely enjoyed in solitude around the loud members of his guild.

 _his guild_

It was still strange to him, however much time had passed.

"So, you still don't sleep much huh?"He turned to see his old guardian.

"And you still refuse to sleep"He retorted. Mori smiled slightly, before walking past him to get a bottle of sake.

"So fairy tail..." Aki tensed "Thought you said that you would never join a guild" Aki frowned.

"It's not like i had much of a choice, fucking blonde bastard stopped me from leaving."

Mori grunted

"Right, it didn't have anything to do with your old man either"

Aki smiled, but it was cold and empty, lacking the warmth usually associated with the gesture

"Turns out I have a half sister too" He glanced at Mori.

"He was _so happy_ to have a _son._ He hugged us and said how _glad_ he was to have daughter _and a son_ " Aki growled, causing a frown to appear on the blacksmiths face.

"Ri-"Mori was interrupted by Aki's cold laughter

"But it's fine, I should be used to it by now"His eyes darkened, which even Mori could see in the dimly lit room.

"Idiots, the fucking lot of them"His grip on the glass tightened, and a visible glass ran through it.

 **"Thinking that i'm his son"** He snarled

" **They don't know anything at all.** "


	7. Fights and Thunderstorms

"So…Little Aki is a carpenter?" Aki felt his eyebrow twitch, and obvious sign by now to the blonde that Aki was getting pissed off. It was also a sign to show that Laxus's taunts were working. It had been two days. Nothing significant had occurred in this time. They had explored the town, and then stayed at Mori's workshop. Tonight was the night that the dark guild would come for the crystal. Currently Aki was walking alongside Laxus. The rest of the thunder legion were already at the town hall, as Freed had wanted to place runes ready, and Bixlow and Evergreen had gone with him.

"What are you talking about Blondie?" Laxus grinned

"Mori, has been telling us all about you".

Aki tensed for a moment, but then forced himself to trusted Mori,and he knew that he wouldn't tell them the things that he didn't want anyone else knowing. Finally he sighed

"What about it"He simply laughed

"Nothing"Aki grit his teeth,

 _He'd be nothing in a damned minute_

"So…"Aki was about to ignore the blonde, thinking he'd say something stupid. AGAIN.

"You lived on the streets before you met Mori huh?"Aki surprised at the change of subject, glanced at Laxus, only to find him looking ahead, and he almost thought that maybe he had misheard laxus.

"What are you on about blondie?"Laxus glanced at him, his blue eyes not lighting up with his usual mischief when teasing the smaller man.

"Mori found you unconscious outside his workshop when you were 11. Why?"Aki narrowed his eyes

"How do you think huh? I was a kid on the street, it wasn't going to be a bed of fucking roses sparky"

"Then why didn't you join a guild, try to find your dad?" he snapped.

"If you hadn't been paying attention lightening rod, I have a fucked up family trying to kidnap me. You really think I'd join a guild,just so they would get wiped out? "he glared coldly at Laxus.

"Surely you know what happened to Mori? I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt by those bastards. That answer your question?"Laxus however simply frowned

"You do realise that Gildarts is the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail… He would have protected you, the whole guild would have"Aki turned away from the blonde, and stared at the large building in front of town a few moments of silence, Aki finally spoke

"I never intended to meet my old man." No, Aki hadn't planned on ever meeting the man. At one point he had dreamed about meeting the mage, but that was many years many things had changed. Aki had once intended to meet his father, infact it had been his dream.

 **It had been their dream.**

Clenching his fist, he pushed the unwanted memories away and walked into the building, not noticing the frown eteched into on Laxus' face as he followed

"Laxus-sama!"Freed yelled, happy to see his leader, grinned at the sight of the blonde, and evergreen smiled slightly.

"And if it ain't Aki too!"Aki glared at the seith mage

"Thanks for noticing bixlow"He drawled out, sarcasm evident in his voice. Bixlow laughed, roughly hitting the back of the auburn haired man

"No problems man"Aki deadpanned, looking tempted to hit him. he then turned to Freed

"Has there been any news yet?"Freed paused but then shook his head

"no, nothing yet"Evergreen scoffed in annoyance

"This better not be some sort of joke, I'd rather not waste anymore time in this place"Aki nodded in agreement , Freed noticing this frowned slightly

"Aki, I thought you like this town?"Aki's face scrunched up in distaste.

"What the fuck gave you that idea?"Evergreen huffed

"Your friend Mori of course! You lived in this town for a couple of years with him. How could you not like this place?"Aki's dark eyes got even darker, if that's possible.

"Just because I liked living with the old man, doesn't mean I liked the damn town."He scowled, as he looked at the crystal they were guarding, it was large and shined white.

"This town,everywhere you go, all you see is crystals, the people who live here rely on the damn gems. If they don't use them for energy, they use them as ornaments, to show how much wealth they have. They care so much about their precious trinkets"He frowned for a moment.

"Yet they didn't give a crap about a starving kid, beaten black and blue on the sidewalk." He sneered in disgust at the thought. Before he had met Mori, people had looked down at the scruffy 11 year old, they had walked around him, not bothering to help in fear of their shining rocks being stolen, they had treated him as if he were inferior, as if his presence tarnished their sparkling city that they lived in.

"How could I like a city that's full of superficial idiots, who are so close minded, blinded by their own wealth .They would probably be better people if they didn't rely so much on magical rocks."He snapped.

The group was surprised at the mages had perhaps been the most they had seen him speak in one given period. Laxus couldn't help but agree with Aki's point, as he imagined a younger Aki, who had nothing, asking help from people who had everything.

However he was snapped out of his musings by a presence above them, that seemed to randomly appear. He glanced up to see a group of four mages. A young man with Dark blue hair , clapped from his perch on one of the ledges above them, a grin on his face, his green eyes wide with glee

"Well Said, I completely agree!"He cackled manically " Then I guess you won't mind if we take this magical rock for ourselves"Suddenly he disappeared only to reappear behind Aki.

"But first, I want to beat you, pretty boy!"He cackled again, and before Aki could react, grabbed his shoulder, and disappeared again.

Taking Aki with him…

The thunder tribe and laxus, looked wide eyed at the spot, in which their nakama had disappeared from. Laxus, stared calmly at the mages that had jumped down to face them.

"Where did he go?"He asked quietly, his eyes narrowed. Another man, with slicked back purple hair with matching eyes, smirked

"Worried blondie? Well don't worry, he's being taken care of" The other two, a slender blonde woman and a old grey haired man laughed, as if sharing a inside joke. This seemed to make Laxus snap. his mind flashing back to to the surprised Aki, his dark eyes wide, a strange change from the usual Aki. He hadn't expected to disappear with the cackling maniac. His eyes had flashed with something he assumed had been panic, even fear.

His team mates seemed to notice the change in their leaders usual stoic demeanour, and looked at the blonde with caution as he narrowed his eyes at the group. Lightening crackled around him, and he clenched his fists.

" **Where did that bastard take MY NAKAMA!" **He roared with such an intensity that the mages cringed in fear, as the town hall seemed to almost shake with thunder and lightening.

Aki had also felt the tremors from below him, but he hadn't the time to think about it as he receive another blow to the face. He spit out blood as he scanned around him, his eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint the laughing bastard. He was a teleportation mage, making it no easy task in fighting him. His fists crackled with his magic. He grit his teeth,He had yet to land a hit on the cocky bastard, and he had yet to dodge. Another hit was his right shoulder. It was hard enough to hurt, but not enough to make him fall over. He retaliated with a right hook, only to be greeted with air.

"ooooh you were close that time, fact it tickled slightly"Aki scowled. The guy was obviously fast, but he had a strength behind his blows too.

"Is that all you've got? Your not actually hurting me much"He heard something like a snarl, and then something behind him. Jumping out of the way, a thin and small throwing knife whizzed past him.

"Ah, I seemed to have pissed him off" He thought, dodging three knives. It was easy to dodge the weapons then the mage himself. Weapons were predicable, they moved in one direction, and sliced through the air, making their presence evident. He felt something kick his leg, knocking him to the ground.

Knives didn't disappear either.

Their dance continued for some time. Aki got punched sure, and whilst he knew they would bruise, his life wasn't in imminent danger. He had yet to land a hit on the bastard he had been close, but the man would simply cackle, before vanishing.

It was starting to piss him off.

Things only got worse when next to him, on the roof of the town hall, something shot out of the roof. He was startled for a moment, panicked for a moment thinking it was one of his guild members. However much to his annoyance, it was 2 of Bixlow's totem dolls. Due to being momentarily distracted, he hadn't reacted quickly enough, and as a result his left leg was instantly impaled by three knives. He cringed at the sharp pain that travelled through the appendenge. Dodging was now made near enough impossible, and he knew removing the blades would just result in unnecessary blood loss.

"Oops, did that hurt?" The manic laughter continued.

"Maybe you should have been paying closer attention!" Aki however simply sighed in annoyance, and without warning grabbed the air above him, a strangled cry was quickly silenced as he was smacked into the roof. Sitting up he glared at the auburn haired man, who looked at him emotionlessly.

"Impossible! How could a pretty boy like you-"He didn't get to continue his complaint as dark energy soon surrounded his fist.

"Crushing evil-Spreading the truth" He lifted his fist and dark energy seemed to morph into that of the silhouette of a dragon.

"RYOZUCHI!" The fist slammed down into the horrified mages head, sending him plummeting to the ground, creating a crater as he landed. Noting that he probably wasn't going to wake up for a long time, he glanced back to where he had seen the dolls land. Limping over, he picked up the wooden totem dolls. They seemed void of magic, and he had to wonder what happen to the seith mage.

However he decided he best join the others, so going back to the hole in the roof, he jumped through. Using his energy magic in his legs, he used it to soften his landing, though he still winced as his dagger impaled leg hit the ground. Glancing round he noted that the others had finished their at this was approaching him, followed by a slightly battered thunder tribe.

Holding the totem dolls up, he threw them at Bixlow, who caught them and grinned.

"Thanks man, bastard old man off lined them"Freed huffed.

"Well you didn't have to deal their pet" Aki noted that the rune mage was covered in a purple gunk of sorts, maybe the transporting mage hadn't been so bad, he mused. Evergreen noted the state of their newest team mate

"Seemed like you had some trouble too Aki" He glanced at the brunette, before sighing.

"Not really, he was more annoying then anything"He muttered. "This was mainly due to my carelessness"Laxus noticed the daggers imbedded in his leg, and scowled

"Baka, you do realise that you have something in your leg" Aki glared at the mage

"I'm well aware of that blondie"It was Laxus' turn to glare

"Well then why don't you get them out"Aki raised an eyebrow

"If you stopped bitching maybe I would"

The rest of the thunder tribe, watched perplexed as the pair bickered, not seeming to care about Aki's leg or about their presence. Evergreen hated the thought, But it was if they were an old married couple. It was that comical. However she was glad that her leader was back to teasing the mage. She shuddered slightly as she remembered his reaction to the disappearing auburn haired mage. She subtly glanced to a wall, that was scorched and cracked, much like the rest of the room.

Yes,Laxus had been very angriest she had ever seen the blonde mage be. And from the shared glances from her team, they agreed.

Who knew that Aki had such a great effect on their leader?


	8. No More Blood

"AKI!"

"Don't touch me"

"Why are you so cruel to me my son!?"

The team was back at the guild, and Aki as per usual was getting the usual greeting from the over doting father. They had defeated the group and handed them to the magic council as well as collecting their payment, they had stayed on final night at Mori's workshop before leaving the next day. It was strange however, that they didn't really say goodbye, Aki and Mori... Aki simply said thank you for allowing them to stay, left the man some money and left. It was almost as if he was distancing himself from the blacksmith, despite it being obvious how close the pair were.

Thankfully none of the thunder legion had mentioned his outburst at the town hall. He didn't know what had happened. The idea of Aki vanishing, the look of confusion and fear in those usually calm eyes… something in him just snapped. He frowned in annoyance at the thought of it. Nowadays he was in control of his emotions, something he took great pride in.

Mira smiled at him as he pondered at the bar, and got the brooding man a drink.

"So Laxus, how was your first mission with Aki?" Laxus glanced at the white haired bar maid, nodding his thanks as he accepted the beverage.

"It went fine…" He trailed off when he noticed the very person they were talking about standing by the request board. Laxus felt himself frown. Did he really think he was going to go on another mission?

No.

Whether Aki liked it or not Aki was part of his team, and he wasn't going to let the idiot go off on his own with his bat shit crazy after him. Even if he was Gildart's son and a powerful mage. He said so himself, their magic was his weakness.

So leaving a confused Mirajane he walked towards the auburn haired mage, and leaned over his smaller statue.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Aki didn't seem concerned about the snarl in Laxus' tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing sparky?" He drawled in his usual monotone, his eyes focused on the requests.

"You're not going on a mission, not so soon after another one and not alone" Aki didn't appreciate his tone. Who did this bastard think he was. He grit his teeth. Who was he to tell him what to do?

He turned around, a cold glare across his face as he looked up at the blonde

"I can do what the fuck I want" He snapped "I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do"

At this point, some of the members of the guild had noticed the argument going on, and watched with bated breath.

Laxus returned the dark glare.

"I'm trying to look out for your sorry ass."

"Yeah well save your breath, I don't need anyone to babysit me" Aki, feeling that the conversation was over with, was about to grab an mission. Laxus however simply smirked.

"Oh really? Well what was Mori then?" Aki swerved round quickly.

"Shut up"Gildarts who had been listening frowned, and looked at freed, who was watching anxiously

"Mori?"Freed sighed

"He found Aki unconscious and injured outside his workshop, he took him in when he was 11. Aki still visits sometimes. You could say he is a father figure" Gildart's frown grew more. His only son had been living a life like that, whilst he was off doing who knows what? Yes, he hadn't known about Cana, but at least she had been safe in the guild.

Aki had been alone.

Although, it appears he had someone who looked after him, which he was glad about.

"You lived with the guy, so you can't say that you don't need someone to look out for you" Laxus had continued speaking about Mori, not noticing the dark aura around the energy mage. Finally it seemed to get to much for him, and without warning, his fist lit up with his magic and he punched Laxus right in the jaw, causing the man to stumble back a few steps. Makarov who had been watching the argument gaped at what he'd just seen. No one at the guild ever really tried to fight Laxus, so it was a strange sight to see.

"You know damn well what happened to him" He spat, shaking in anger " The old man's lucky to be alive! They didn't just fuck up his face, his whole fucking body is covered in scars and if that's not bad enough they-"

He paused a moment, before speaking again.

"So don't even try and fucking try and look out for me because I don't want any more blood on my hands."

Laxus, who hadn't exploded as everyone had expected, simply narrowed his eyes, he was going to retort when he stopped, Aki's words sinking in.

"Any more?" Aki who begun to walk away, too angry to even consider going on another mission stopped, a angry scowl etched into his face

"That's right." He laughed coldly "Mori was lucky to be alive, others weren't so" and after that, he angrily left the guild, who at this point were concerned about the auburn mage. He scoffed to himself.

He didn't want to see their looks of pity. He didn't need it.

"Well that's going to leave a mark"

Evergreen sighed in annoyance

"Shut it Bixlow"

After Aki had left, everyone, though at first had been tense and worried about the whole situation, soon went back to their business when Makarov demanded them to do so. The thunder legion, Mira and Cana were at the bar alongside Makarov.

Laxus rubbed his jaw and strangely laughed

"Not sure whether I deserved that or not" Makarov frowned

"Laxus, who is this Mori character?" Laxus sighed and then explained the group how they had met Mori as well as what had happened when Aki's family found him with the blacksmith.

Mira gasped

"How horrible, Aki most have been horrified"

Makarov hummed in agreement

"That does explain his reluctance in getting close to anyone"

Cana simply sipped her glass

"Well that's fucked up" Mira frowned at the brunette's unhelpful contribution, however the card mage then continued to speak again.

"Do you know who else he was talking about? Cus from the sounds of it, that bastard Kage Clan shredded more people then that old man."

Freed shook his head

"No, this is the first time we are hearing about this"Laxus scoffed

"Bastard was so pissed off he probably didn't even mean to say it" He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, before a small smile crept across his face, he murmured something that the others didn't quite catch.

"What was that Laxus-sama?" Laxus shook his head.

"It's nothing Freed" He still had that smile on his face, the words he just said making him smirk, amused at his thoughts

 _"He really is like an angry cat"_

"Um, Guys?" They all glanced at Mirajane, who had a look of confusion on her face

"I've only just realised… but where is Guildarts?"

The mage in question had departed from the guild, and had followed after his son. Though it took some time, he managed to track the mage down. He was currently slumped against a stone, on a hill overlooking town of magnolia. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice guildarts sitting cross legged next to him. If Aki did acknowledge the older man, he didn't make any effort to start a conversation.

"…Nice place you've found here" Aki glanced at him, before turning back to the sunset

"…Thanks" He muttered. When Aki didn't continue Gildarts decided to get straight to the point.

"Wanna tell me what's got you so upset?" Aki frowned slightly

"I'm not upset" Gildarts grinned

"Really?" Aki sighed

"Really."

"Tell that to Laxus' jaw" Gildarts grin grew slightly wider as he saw his son's lip twitch

"It surprised everyone, no one normally starts a fight with the lightening beast that is Laxus"

"Yeah well the bastard was asking for it" he muttered angrily. "I'm 22 for fucks sake, I don't need him telling me what to do"Gildarts nodded in agreement

"You're right. You don't" Aki had obviously thought that Gildarts was going to disagree with him, and he looked at him wide eyed.

"You're a grown man now son, you're independent. It would be arrogant of me to try and lecture you. Even if I am your father, you're free to make your own decisions" Aki however seemed angrier at gildarts reasoning.

"Why are you so fucking understanding?" He looked at Gildarts, almost in despair.

"If you were an asshole, least then I could justify why I should push you away. I don't know what to do when you're so damn nice all the freaking time."

"Aki…"Aki laughed sadly

"You're a lot like that old man" Guildarts smiled softly at the glimmer of happiness that twinkled in his dark eyes.

"Mori was it?" Aki nodded

"That's him, he is like you, but you're more"

"Dashing? All powerful?"

Aki dead panned

"Obnoxious" Gildarts slumped in horror, causing a small smile to creep across his son's face. But then Gildarts quickly recovered.

"So, I heard he took you in when you were 11?" Aki turned back to the sunset.

"That's right, till my _wonderful_ family showed up" He muttered. "Imagine my surprise when I come back from the store to find the place completely wrecked and the old man covered in blood"

He clenched his fists, and carried on talking as Gildarts silently watched him, letting him get off what was on his chest.

"The idiot, even in that state still tried to protect me. He told me to run, and told me that he'd be fine. In the state that he was in, he wouldn't have been bloody fine"He snapped.

"They grabbed me though, and told me to go with them without a when I didn't answer, they slashed at his face"Gildarts still remained silent, listening quietly, as his son continued, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears, the pain being obvious. Had he ever recounted that day to anyone? It didn't appear that way.

"Oh but that's not the best bit pops, when I actually answered and said no…Do you know what those bastards did?" This time a single tear did fall from his eye, his gaze still on that sunset.

"They used their shadows… and they cut off his arm"Gidarts at this point couldn't keep quiet, his eyes widened in horror

" _WHAT?"_

"They cut off his arm." He repeated, "After that I told them that I would go with them, if they got him help, if they didn't kill him." He turned to face his father, and Gildart a cold feeling filled him as he met Aki's gaze.

"And the fool, he still said he'd protect me, that he wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. That I was his child. But because of me…"he paused for a moment, blinking to hold back the onslaught of tears threatening to fall.

"He was a carpenter, a good one, but without his dominant arm, how could he carve again? Because of me he lost everything" He glared at Gildarts

"So you can tell Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail, that I no longer want anyone to look after me, because they'll end up dead, or have a fate worse then death"

As he met his son's angry gaze, he felt as if he was seeing Aki for the first time. REALLY seeing him. Seeing him from behind the many walls he had placed around himself, seeing him from behind the tough, emotionless façade he had put up. He was seeing him for what he truly was.

Aki was broken.

So without warning, he held his son in his chest, at first Aki tried to pull away but perhaps, Aki hadn't been hugged for a long time, as he finally returned the gesture

"He didn't lose everything Aki." He began softly, his hand threading into the matching auburn locks comfortingly

"He didn't lose you" And with that, the damn holding back Aki's tears broke, and he held his son. No words were needed as shoulders shook in pain. And although guildarts was new to the idea of parenting, he knew that sometimes words weren't needed. And he also knew that his son had been strong for far too long.

 **But he also knew that he would make the Kage Clan pay for what they had done.**

(Sorry if Aki acted a bit OC, but I wanted a Aki and Gildarts moment :3 please comment and favourite guys!"


	9. A Free Warning

Gildarts left the office with a sigh, something rarely seen on the normally grinning mage. Much to his annoyance, Macao and Makarov had yet to provide him with sufficient information regarding the Kage clan. He would have gone to look himself, but if Makarov couldn't get any facts, it was unlikely he would. He rubbed his fore head in annoyance, before settling at the bar.

Cana glanced at her old man from her usual place at the bar. She, like the other members had noticed the sombre mood of the S class mage. It was a strange sight to see, that she didn't like. She also was unsure as to how deal with this new persona. She could kick away an overclingy father, which normally solved things. This… was unknown territory for her… so with a sigh of her own, she downed another bottle of sake, perhaps hoping to gain inspiration…

It was at this point that the guild doors swung open, where a tall, lean and muscular figure stood. His dark purple eyes scanned the guild, till he noticed the familiar auburn hair at the bar, he grinned and ran to the figure.

"AKI-CHAN!"Before the tanned man could reach his target, Gildarts turned round, causing the man running to realise that this wasn't Aki at all. Skidding to a halt he frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Huh? Wait, you're not Aki-chan…hmm.I was sure this was the right place" He scratched his matching dark purple hair as he looked round the guild, in hopes that Aki would magically reveal himself. Mira smiled warmly at the confused man.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" The man smiled, and grasped Mira's hands in excitement.

"Ah, how kind you are miss! I'm looking for someone!" Cana looked at the figure with suspicion.

"You're looking for Aki right? W-"She didn't even get to continue to speak before his eyes turned to her, and she could have sworn they were twinkling as he let go of Mira's hands and grabbed hers.

"You know Aki-chan?! That's great! Oh beautiful brunette angel, please tell me where I can find him"

Cana cringed at the man, whose aura was almost blinding. How in god's name was Aki associated with…THIS?!

Gildarts, upon seeing the man, too close to his daughter for his liking, seemed to regain some of his equilibrium, as a dark aura surrounded him. The man paused in his flowering of compliments over Cana, and stopped, his instincts telling him that he was in some sort of danger, turning he found himself faced with an angry demon, his arms crossed and his eyes seemed to almost glow…

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter. NOW." The man quickly complied, and was quick to stutter an apology, when he paused, and narrowed his eyes at Guildarts.

"Wait a minute…"He leaned closer to the man looking into his eyes.

"Dark eyes… Check" He glanced at his hair.

"Auburn locks… Check" he peered at Gildarts usual dark cloak

"Dark cloak… Check …YOUR AKI-CHAN'S DAD?!" Cana along with everyone else in the guild, sweat dropped at the man.

Gildarts frowned, for some reason he didn't trust the stranger…

"That's right" He said stiffly. "Who are you" The man however didn't answer and instead turned back to Cana.

"And that means you're Aki-chans sister!" Cana frowned when she noticed he was once again holding her hand, much to her annoyance.

It was at this point, Boys and Girls that Aki stalked through the guild doors. He was in a bad mood, and had almost not gone to the guild today. After his meltdown the previous day, he didn't want to face anyone, especially Gildarts and Laxus. He also knew that he would have to somehow apologise to Laxus for, well punching him, and to guildarts, for displaying such weakness. He cringed at the thought of his breakdown. He hadn't cried like that for a very long time. Crying was for the weak, and he cursed for still succumbing to his emotions. He was deep in his thoughts, when a he stopped a couple feet from the bar, his eyes wide as he noticed the man. Cana, noticed Aki's arrival and his tense and wide eyed appearance. She narrowed her eyes. What could have possibly caused such a change? Her eyes wondered to the man in front of her. Wait…It couldn't be…Could it?

Laxus from his usual place in the guild on the 2nd floor had been watching the commotion of the man looking for Aki. He like Gildarts was suspicious of the man, but those thoughts were put on pause when he noticed Aki entering the guild. He smirked, and rubbed his jaw fondly almost, and without saying anything to his team, descended down the stairs, planning on picking on the mage, something he seemed to enjoy lately. However the smirk slipped of his face, as Aki abruptly stopped in his journey to the bar, his eyes wide as he stared ahead. Following his line of sight he noticed that the man had stopped harassing Cana had was smiling at Aki. Laxus noticed that Cana had noticed as well, but before either of them could say anything the man had launched himself at Aki.

"AKI-CHAN!"

BANG!

The man nursed the large bump on his head and whimpered.

"How cruel Aki-chan! I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me!" He pouted "How cruel!" Aki glared at the whining man.

"Shut it" He scowled as the man tried to hug him, only to receive a knee to the gut.

"I-im glad y-you haven't c-change m-my s-sweet A-ki-chan" He groaned, holding his now bruised stomach

"And you're still an annoying idiot" He drawled out. He turned to the stunned trio before him, before turning to Cana,

"You okay?" He asked. She blinked before noticing his disapproving gaze on the man, who was still holding his gut. She smiled softly, realising he was actually concerned about her. Maybe he was getting soft?

"I'm fine, but is he…"Aki understood her silent question and nodded.

"This is my distant cousin, Kyo Kage" This was apparently all the verification that Laxus needed, before he lit up his fist, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"So you _are_ one of those bastards" He loomed over the man, now known as Kyo, and was about to unleash a skull shattering blow to his head. Kyo felt his eyes widen, and he quickly shook his head, as he noticed Guildarts crack his knuckles and other members of the guild get themselves ready to attack.

"Me?"He squeaked "No,No,No, You've got the wrong guy! Neh Aki-chan tell them!" Aki however was slightly shocked that the mere mention of Kyo's name had made Laxus, followed by the others, to act so quickly. Sure they had said they would protect him, but he hadn't taken them seriously! He was almost awe-struck by the whole thing. But then he remembered what was going on before him, and he placed a hand on Laxus' arm

"He's right, wrong guy" Laxus lifted an eyebrow, silently telling him to go on.

"Do you really think if he was after me, that he'd be so blatant and stupid about it" Upon noticing the guild members relax, he continued, staring at Laxus meaningfully.

"And do you really think I'm scared of… that?" Cana looked at Kyo with disdain.

"Well, he's scary in a way…I could see why you would run away" Kyo fell to his knees, holding his chest

"Oh Amethyst eyed goddess you wound me" Gildarts however wasn't convinced. Upon noticing this Aki spoke again.

"His father was exiled from the clan, along with him. He isn't after me" Kyo nodded in agreement

"That's right! I'm a good guy" Aki narrowed his eyes at the revived, energetic man.

"Anyway, why are you here" Kyo pouted and clung onto Aki's arm, much to his… and Laxus' annoyance.

"I came to visit my Aki-chan of course" Laxus quickly zoned in on the man's grip on his nakama's arm and before he could even think about it, he grabbed Aki's other arm and tugged him next to him, away from the now empty handed man. What's more, even when he was away from Kyo, Laxus didn't let go of his arm, much to Aki's confusion. Deciding to ignore it he turned his attention back to his cousin.

"That's bullshit" He snapped, though Laxus noted it lacked its usual hostility, and instead was more of annoyance.

"Now tell me what you want" Kyo opened his mouth, perhaps to try and defend his previous statement, but then his wide smile slipped slightly, and he let out a sigh.

"I honestly wanted to check up on you Aki-chan" He glanced around the bustling guild hall. "It's a nice place you've found yourself in" He paused, a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"You weren't doing so well, the last time I saw you" Aki stiffened, and Laxus however was the one to speak

"What do you mean by that?"Kyo glanced at Gildarts, his humor gone.

"Last time I saw my beloved Aki-chan was after he escaped from the Clan. I'm surprised you got out considering…"He trailed off, his eyes darkened for a moment, but then as if a switch had been hit, he smiled his wide smile.

"Sides Aki-chan you're my only pleasant family member left! Why wouldn't I visit you?"Aki still looked at him in suspicion.

"I don't owe you any favours do i?"Kyo shook his head

"Nope! In fact, I'm also here to give you information on the house! Aren't I the best?" Aki looked blankly at the now sparkling man before him

"Well, what is it?" Kyo paused, and looked meaningfully at the group surrounding Aki.

"You want them hearing this?" Laxus scowled

"We're his nakam-"

"Its fine…"he paused for a moment.

"I… trust them" He said this slowly, as if it was a foreign concept for him.

If the situation had been less serious, Gildarts would have exclaimed his joy, instead he made do with smiling softly in his son's direction. Cana was simply shocked at this revelation.

And Laxus?

Laxus was trying to keep his face blank, despite the warm feeling that filled his chest. Aki who had just yesterday punched him in the jaw, trusted him.

Sure he had the thunder god tribe that trusted him, but people in the guild still were somewhat wary of him. Perhaps that's why he had latched onto Aki when he arrived. He was someone new, who knew nothing of his past mistakes and he wasn't afraid to fight back against the lightening mage. So it was strange that someone besides the thunder god tribe had deemed him worthy of their trust. Despite his efforts… a small smile crept across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the conversation.

"To put it bluntly Aki-chan, the good old Kage's ain't happy" Cana scoffed

"Were they ever a happy bunch?"Kyo smiled at Cana.

"Nope!" Maybe realising that he was about to go off topic, he rapidly shook his head.

"I mean, they are pretty pissed" His smile faded as he looked Aki dead in the eye.

"If they get you this time Aki-chan, I don't think you'll be able to get out again"The seriousness of his words seemed to echo in everyone's mind. Aki was a powerful mage, so saying something like that…It made their skin crawl. Aki though simply stared at Kyo, a silent message to get to the point.

"I mean, from what I've heard they've been messing with **that magic** Aki-chan."The others were confused at this, but the seriousness of which Kyo spoke of the magic, told them all that whatever they were using… wasn't good.

"And if they use that on you. Well it will be a 100 times worse than 'the box' "Aki stiffened at the mention of 'the box', much to the others confusion. But before anyone could speak, Kyo smiled.

"Well, I'll be around town for a while my sweet Aki-chan, so don't forget if you need me, I'll help you out"Aki scowled

"Yeah, I doubt it will be for free though" Kyo laughed

"That's right! Aki you know me so well! Anywho, I thought I'd warn you my sweet Aki-chan" He turned his blinding smile towards the other three.

"Well, this is farewell" He grabbed Cana's hands in his once more.

"Goodbye lovely Cana-chan" Cana felt her eyes widen as she watched him leave.

"He… Knew my name the whole time?" Gildarts watched the happy go lucky man leave. He probably knew who they all were from the beginning. No Kyo Kage was not who he appeared to be at all…

"Of course he knew" Cana turned to Aki, who was still being held to Laxus side.

"He probably researched everyone in this guild before he even got here" He narrowed his eyes.

"He deals in information. He'll give you information in exchange for jewels or favours."

"But he told you about the Kage clan for free." Cana pointed out. Aki nodded slowly, before grunting in agreement.

"That's what worries me" He answered truthfully. "Kyo doesn't usually do this sort of charity work." Gildarts raised an eyebrow

"But's he's your cousin isn't he?" Aki glanced at his father.

"Kyo looks out for number one pops." His eyes darkened for a moment as he spoke.

"The Kage clan installs their twisted loyalty towards the clan at a young age, the damn clan only exists because of their loyalty towards tradition. So you see, Kyo doesn't exactly see loyalty as a good thing"

" _And you don't either?"_ Laxus almost asked his silent question. It explained why Aki had been so reluctant to trust anyone, and with what happened to Mori…

"So can you trust his information then Aki?" Aki nodded gravely

"Yeah, he wouldn't gain anything from lying" He grit his teeth in unease.

"Aki… what he mentioned…What's the box?" Laxus asked, uneasily, not liking the look of dread in his eyes as he mentioned the word.

"…It's… its… a room they have" He began slowly, unconsciously leaning into Laxus side for support. Not that the blonde minded, in fact he even wrap his arm comfortingly around his shoulder.

"A room?" Gildarts echoed, somehow knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"I told you before…right? That they punish disobedience and weakness with their magic…right? The box is the one of the worst punishments they can give you…" Gildarts didn't like what he was hearing, or what he was seeing. Leaning on laxus seemed to be the only thing holding him was paler, and his dark eyes were clouded with pain. Cana frowned

"What exactly do they do to you in the box?" Aki closed his eyes, and hung his head.

"…It doesn't matter" He finally murmured. He pushed himself away from the lightening dragon slayer, muttering an apology, before heading towards the door.

No made an effort to stop him, realising that the appearance of Kyo and rattled the mage. The box still remained a mystery but they all had the feeling that the box was something to avoid. After all, Aki had looked haunted at the very thought of the box…And they still had no idea what the magic kyo had spoken off was…


	10. Unexpected

Laxus wasn't a fool, nor was he dense in regards to his feelings…Feelings he had been trying to avoid. However Laxus was at his limit. He was Laxus Dreyar and if he wanted something, he was not one to deny himself anything, so he refused for things to remain the way this way.

He wanted Aki.

There. He said it.

He didn't particularly believe in love at first sight, but that was the only explanation he had as to how this all began. He was never one to attach himself to other people, but with Aki it had been instantaneous .Then again, he wouldn't say he was in love with the guy either. No. The feelings he had weren't that simple. It was almost a possessiveness he had for the auburn haired mage.

Aki was part of **HIS** guild.

 **HIS** Team

And he belonged by **HIS** side.

You may think all of his was sudden. What could have possibly resulted in these thoughts suddenly being mentioned? Well, he finally lost it when He and Aki were on a mission together.

 _It had been a simple mission, to get rid of a snow monster of some sort. Now it wasn't till after they had eliminated the beast that Laxus snapped. They'd received their cash reward for their mission and they had been about to leave Yukitio village, a mountain village that had sent the request. It was as they were leaving, that Aki noticed 2 children, twin's in fact playing in the snow. Laxus would have never normally see the significance of this, but from the corner of his eye he had noticed…an almost nostalgic expression on Aki's face. He probably didn't even realise it, but Aki had even slowed down his normal brisk pace. And if Laxus hadn't been looking he wouldn't have noticed the small yet sad smile that had graced his features. It was perhaps the first real smile he had seen from him, however sad it may be. So without really thinking he had grabbed Aki's slender wrist, pulling a protesting Aki away from the children. Finding an alleyway, he had promptly pushed Aki against the brick wall._

 _"Bastard, what are you-"_

 _He had then promptly kissed the man._

Laxus wasn't sure what had overcome him. He wasn't gay. But that kiss with Aki, he had never kissed someone with those feelings before. Sure he had flings with girls before, but they were never serious relationships. With Aki…

With Aki it was different. It felt so much more. A passion, he never thought he would feel for anyone filled him. And the best thing was, just for a moment…

Aki had kissed him back.

Yes, he had then been quickly pushed away, but…Aki's cheeks were flushed red. And to know that the usually scowling man, had turned to a hot pink mess because of him, satisfied him to his very core.

Laxus didn't regret that kiss for a moment, and he craved to do it again. To do more. But despite how small and soft he had felt.

Aki was still a guy despite his feminine, cute face.

Not to mention he was the son to the strongest mage in fairy tail.

But Laxus had decided that none of these things mattered.

He is Laxus Dreyer. And he gets what he wants. And Aki was his, whether he liked it or not. Which is why he was now currently faced to face with a seething auburn mage, who had been avoiding him.

"Aki, you've been avoiding me, why?" Aki didn't reply to this, and instead looked down to the tight grip on his wrist

"Let go"

"Answer me and I will" Aki scowled and glared at the blonde in front of him.

"Why do you fucking think?" Laxus couldn't help the smirk that crept across his face as the pink flush that was scattered across his cheeks. Aki noticed this, and he felt himself shake in anger.

"I don't know what you're on about." Aki narrowed his eyes, not impressed that the blonde was mocking him. He was so damn…Irritating.

"Don't you dare pull this shit blondie. You know why I've been fucking avoiding you." Aki tried to pull out of his wrist out of his grip again, though still failing, though he continued to snarl in anger

"Look, I'm not some random bimbo you can kiss whenever you damn please, I'm a guy, and I don't swing that way. "He sighed in annoyance. "Look if you swing that way, it's fine, but it ain't got anything to do with me, ya hear?"

Laxus leaned in closer to Aki, who was finding himself feeling growing more uncomfortable. He couldn't understand why the lightening dragon slayer was acting like this. The only conclusion he come to was that he had been playing a sick joke on him, yet that failed to explain why Laxus was still pestering him. Was he trying drag out his joke?

"Aki" His voice sounded husky, even to his own ears, his hand gripped Aki's other wrist as he leaned in closer.

"It's got everything to do with you" Laxus almost laughed at the confused, flushed face before him.

He was so close that Aki could feel his breath on his lips, and it was then that alarm bells seemed to ring in his head.

 _He was not doing this shit again!_

Despite his hands being trapped in Laxus' grip, he placed his hands on his broad chest pushing laxus away from him, well as much as he was able to .Laxus had cornered him in the training grounds, and with the large tree behind him, and the large bastard in front of him, his options were limited, Sure he had his magic, but however much he despised the cocky prick in front of him… he didn't want to hurt him…But based on the smug smirk on his face… he was reconsidering this.

"G-get offa me bastard" He immediately cursed himself for stuttering, as Laxus seemed to relish in discomfort.

"Hmmm…..No"

Aki found himself quickly losing his patience.

"What the fuck do you want from me you overgrown l-"

Aki didn't get a chance to finish the insult that spewed from his lips, as Laxus had once again descended upon his lips. Despite his age, Aki had zero experience in any sexual relationships, and this was his second kiss. With Laxus taking his first. So as a result of this lack of knowledge, Aki like before…Didn't know what the hell he should do. However coherent thought seemed to leave him, as Laxus continue his onslaught. Big hands had released his hands, and were instead cupping his face, preventing him from pulling away. It wasn't long till, he felt Laxus tongue drag across his lower lip. He wasn't sure whether that meant anything or not. And then he made a fatal mistake.

"What t-"

He opened his damn mouth, which was the opportunity Laxus had been waiting for. Seeing his chance, he plunged into Aki's wet opening, and began his war with the small tongue that greeted him, whilst at the same time, enjoying the softness of his mouth as well as the close proximity between the two of them. Laxus was pleased however when Aki let out a soft moan, as he returned this kiss. Need to feel more of Aki's smooth skin, his hand that had been placed on his left cheek, started to move further down. When Aki realised that Laxus hand was on his neck and heading down, it was as if ice water had been poured over him, extinguishing the aching heat that had consumed him. With a well-aimed blow to the gut, Laxus was forced to let go, as he hadn't been expecting the attack to his lower torso.

As he recovered from this attack he looked up to see a flushed Aki…looking strangely panicked.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. He shook slightly, and unlike the first time he had kissed the auburn haired mage, this time he looked almost panicked.

"You weren't saying that just a moment ago" Laxus pointed out, much to the embarrassment of Aki.

"Infact y-"

"Aki there you are!" Quickly turning Aki noticed his father beaming at him.

"What do you want guildarts?" Laxus asked unexcitedly. He had finally cornered Aki, only to be interrupted by the last person he wanted to see. He waited for the man to attack him for being anywhere near his beloved son.

Though strangely… this didn't happen. Guildarts seemed to ignore him, in favour of speaking with Aki.

"I've been looking all over for you." Aki frowned at this. He too thought that Guildarts was acting strange .He had been anticipating for the man to tackle him into one of his hugs. Though this had yet to happen

"What's it you need Pops?"Guildarts smiled

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could go on a mission together .Just the two of us!" Aki didn't see this as surprising, as guildarts had been repetitive in his desire to go on a family mission…He paused a moment.

"Just the two of us." Aki echoed

Guildarts nodded happily

"That's right! Just you and me" Aki frowned, and he stepped towards Guildarts with a fist of magic lit up in his hand, it swirled violently and Laxus could only wonder what had suddenly come over the mage.

"Well, that's funny, because you always ask if we can go on a family mission. You, me…. And Cana." A look of what appeared as annoyance flashed in guildarts dark eyes, before a smile crossed his face.

"Oh that's right! I forgot. Forgive me son-" Aki quickly punched Gildarts in the stomach sending him flying into the guild, startling the others in the guild. When they saw Aki run towards Guildarts, who was now on the floor. They began to laugh, thinking that He had once again pissed of his son. Cana sighed in annoyance.

"Geez what has my old man done to ya this time?"

"Eh? What do you mean what have I done? "Cana jumped as much to her and everyone's surprise, Guildarts was walking down the stairs from the office, looking confused. Cana blinked, and turned back to the guildarts that was on the ground, who had just flown through the wall.

Natsu was wide eyed in shock

"EHH? Guildarts has a brother?" Lucy shot the pinkette a look of exasperation.

The Guildarts on the ground however, broke the confused muttering of the guild and laughed coldly as he stood.

"What a bunch of fools you found, Oh great Aki-sama"Aki narrowed his eyes, and the others quickly joined him.

"Shiki" Aki spat. "You were never great at acting" "Shiki" Laughed coldly as a dark spiral surrounded him, which quickly shattered the illusion of Gildarts form. Instead, stood a man with dark long hair that rested just past his shoulders in a scruffy fashion, and bright light, purple eyes that stared blankly ahead. He wore a black shirt with a white tie, with slightly loose black trousers. He pulled the dark hood attached to his cloak over his head.

"Now now, Aki-sama, I only simply wished to spare you the heartache of goodbye" Guildarts didn't take long to realise that this man was in fact someone from the Kage felt his anger rise and he was about to move…

When he realised he couldn't.

"Awh, honey… where do you think you're going?" A woman, much to his horror, had slithered out of his own shadow. She was dressed in black, and all he could see were the womans purple eyes, and her dark eyes.

He also realised that most people were in the same position he was in…

Or they were fighting the shadows that crept out of the dark corners of the guild.

He realised that this was the Feared Kage Clan.

They were attacking.

And none of them were prepared for what was to come.


End file.
